All Magic Comes With A Price
by Basilgarrad
Summary: WARNING! This story was inspired by Stephen King, R.L. Stein, Edgar Allen Poe, Nightmare on Elm Street, Creepypastas, and a whole lot more horror stories. Enjoy
1. WARNING!

**_This is a warning to those that are brave enough to read this tale._**

**_This will be far more disturbing than most stories in the fandom Once Upon A Time._**

**_I shall describe something you all may have missed._**

**_Regina paid with her father's life to activate the spell._**

**_But to deactivate it another much higher price will be paid._**

**_After all magic always has a price._**

**_Now all of Storybrooke shall pay_**

**_Pay with blood._**

**_For those of you about to read understand a few things._**

**_These chapters are written with the darkest things I can image._**

**_They will not sugarcoat murders or killings that happen. In fact I will only make more gore mention then necessary._**

**_Comment if you wish and flame if you wish but I will not mind either._**

**_The only comments I shall listen to are the ones that say the story wasn't scary._**

**_For each chapter will be designed to increase the tension in the air._**

**_For each new story in this series, More darkness._**

**_So I welcome you to Storybrooke._**

**_NOW DIE!_**


	2. Don't go to Sleep

**_All Magic Comes With a Price –_** **_Rumplestilskin_**

**_Warning this story contains the following._**

**_Gore, Swearing_**

**_Homicidal maniacs_**

**_Stalkers_**

**_Terrifying images_**

**_Now to set the stage._**

**_The spell has been broken and all have their memories. The darkness faded away but now people come and go to Storybrooke like it is any other town. Emma and Henry are trying to help everyone return to the right world and get their happily ever after._**

**_Even though the town now has people moving in from the outside world._**

**_But what no one knows not even Rumple himself is that the dark magic being broken had a higher price. _**

**_And now that price will be paid for…._**

**_Welcome to Storybrooke_**

**_Don't go to sleep…_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Storybook transforms._**

Henry sat down on the bench. He opened the story book trying to find a way to help Emma out of her current challenge. He slowly began flipping reaching where he had always found the end when he scowled finding a few more pages.

"What are these?" He thought "They weren't here before?"

He began looking through them slowly finding beings he never recognized from the other stories. He paled slightly then began looking around.

He shot up and began running to the Sheriff's station immediately. He had to tell Emma his mother and maybe even Regina his adopted mother.

Emma sat eating a little snack on her break when Henry came in. She turned to him as he rushed up slamming the book down.

"Is everything alright?"

"No! It's not! Look at these!?"

He began flipping through to the back showing the beings. Emma smiled slightly turning to Henry.

"Henry these are Creepypastas. I'm sure someone just put in these stories off the internet and added some fan-art. I mean come on they aren't real."

"Emma please when has this lied to us!"

She looked at Henry's pleading face then sighed "Henry even if these things were real I doubt it would matter if I went out and searched. I mean Slenderman would stand out to the others immediately and they would report it. Also Ruby could take him on if you forgot about her."

Henry looked at her for a moment then the door opened. Regina walked into the room wearing a black skirt and shirt along with coat as usual.

Emma rose folding her arms as Regina folder hers.

"So I come here once again and find my son with you Ms. Swan."

Emma sighed slightly "He was scared. He believed he caught sight of something."

Regina scowled slightly turning to Henry "Is this true?"

For once in his life he nodded. He was more scared now about what was coming then what his adopted mother was.

"They're coming! Those monsters!"

"I think someone let him on the Creepypasta website or gave him the stories." Emma said "They were written specifically to scare people."

Regina nodded slightly "Well at least I know that it wasn't like I thought. Come on Henry to go."

Henry looked at Emma then walked out with Regina to the house.

Emma smiled shaking her head as she looked at her computer "Creepypastas in Storybrooke. Non-sense."

Emma heard her phone ringing late at night. She sighed getting up shaking her head. She grabbed the cell and put it to her ear.

"You had better have a good reason for this?"

"A woman is frantic. I suggest you get over here. Especially when you see what has happened."

Emma shook her head then got out of bed getting dress. She had a strange feeling a chill almost going down her back. She looked behind her and for the briefest of moments thought she saw something dashing away.

She shook her head then walked out of the apartment building heading to the crime scene ready to check out what they had called her on.

When she arrived people were gathered before a house but no one dare go in. She walked up to a Dr. Frankenstein as he looked at the house.

"Any idea what happened?"

"For once we have no idea." He said "And I know a lot about bloody murders."

Emma scowled then walked into the house. The second she stepped in the scent of blood came rushing into her nostrils. She looked around but it didn't take long to spot the corpse. She walked up and saw a woman with her stomach and kidney torn out blood pouring out of her wounds still. Emma slipped on a pair of latex glove and turned the body over. As soon as she did she saw the face which was twisted in terror. The woman's eyes were wide with fright and her face was scratched up.

Emma saw the cause of death. A wound on the neck cutting it nearly off. Whoever had done this was sick slightly because they had carved a slight smile on her face.

Emma rose as she looked around "Alright what else happened?"

She began walking around scanning the place. As she moved around she saw blood on the wall slightly and footsteps moving coated in blood.

She reached a door where the footsteps stopped. She opened the door and immediately screamed slightly moving back as a corpse of a man fell to the ground. A single knife blade fell to the floor as well. Emma leaned down looking at the man. His shirt was torn to shreds and each shred led to a slash mark underneath. Whomever this killer was they hadn't be subtle about their killings. Emma leaned closer trying not to hurl her guts. She turned him over and saw this time the rib cage or what was she believed the rip-cage was poking out as if the person had been brutally beaten but the cuts were too fine, too precise to be brutal.

She rose up shaking her head and began walking out when she heard crying. She turned to the closet moving slowly toward it.

"Hey anyone in there?"

The girl's crying continued. Emma walked up to the door and knocked. The girl's crying immediately stopped. Emma scowled then opened the door. A little girl screamed in terror then stopped slightly shivering not from the cold but a look of utter terror. Emma leaned down concern appearing on her face immediately.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at Emma then behind her and screamed pointing. Emma turned around to see no one standing there.

"Don't let them get me!" The girl screamed "I don't want to die! Don't let them kill me!"

Emma turned to the girl then began walking the direction the girl pointed. The girl immediately leaped out grabbing her leg.

"No don't go in there!? He'll kill you too!"

Emma turned to the girl "Who is he?"

She looked in there "The murderer."

Emma looked at the girl then the room "I'm the Sheriff I have to go in there to see what happened."

She began walking forward slowly when someone, or something leaped out a window running off into the woods. Emma ran to the window fast only to find the person had vanished without a trace. She leaped out the window and began running into the wood when a shriek made her turn as did the crowd.

"No."

She ran back inside with Dr. Frankenstein and Ruby who had just come. They all found the girl's body mangled and torn apart with multiple stab wounds tearing her body apart. Ruby immediately paled as did Emma. Dr. Frankenstein leaned down looking at it carefully.

"I can't believe it." He whispered "It's as fine as a scalpel yet it's able to deliver a blunt trauma like this."

He reached slowly toward it only to have the girl look at them making all three of them leap back. The girl smiled wickedly her lips tearing themselves apart as they went.

"Darkness to all." She said.

Ruby moved back even more. The voice of a little girl now was demonic and possessed laced with hints of sorrow and dread.

"The magic will be paid for."

The girl began laughing blood pouring out of her eyes and ears as she did. Emma fired off her gun immediately but the laughed continued echoing throughout the house.

She looked around the place then shivered "I think we'll finish this in the morning."

The two others agreed and they left the house. Quite sure that none of them would get anymore sleep that night.


End file.
